Tristan's Bachlor Party
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory comes back to Stars Hollow with her and Tristan's 7 year old Lindsey Helen Dugrey-Gilmore and goes to his bachlor party and get's drunk with him what happen's between them the rest of the night?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Rory get's to Stars Hollow with her and Tristan's 7 year old daughter Lindsey and goes into the house with her and her over night bag for Lorelai's.

Lorelai comes to the door hey hun hey Lindsey those are cute jeans.'' Lorelai tells Rory

''hey mom thank's.'' Rory says

''Hi Grandma!'' Lindsey says

''hey kido.'' Lorelai says and hugs her and kisses her head

''Ok I should probably get going I have to drive to Hartford so I have a long drive ahead of me and I'm already tired from the long week at work I had.'' Rory tells her

''okay well drive safe and have fun hun.'' Lorelai tells her and hugs her and kisses her

''I will okay I have to go sweetie be good.'' Rory tells her and hugs her and kisses her cheek

''I always am mommy give daddy a hug for me.'' Lindsey tells her

''I will baby bye.'' Rory says

''bye mommy.'' Lindsey says

''bye hun.'' Lorelai says

''bye.'' Rory says and leaves

''so come on in hunnie.'' Lorelai tells Lindsey and bring's her bag's to Rory's old room

''hey Paul Anka grandma can I give him a treat?'' Lindsey asks her

''sure hunnie they are still under the sink.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay come here Paul Anka.'' Lindsey tells him

Paul Anka comes over to her.

''sit.'' Lindsey tells him

Paul Anka sit's for her.

''good boy!'' she tells him and gives him the treat and pat's his head

Paul Anka eat's it and follow's her into the livingroom.

''aww I like the smiley face patch on your jean's hun that's cute.'' Lorelai tells her

''thank's mommy sewed it on because I am always smiling.'' Lindsey tells her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Rory get's to the bar she goes in and look's around and find's Tristan who is halfway drunk already and she goes up to him.

''hi.'' Rory says to him and run's her hand down his back

''Rory what...what are you doing here?'' he slur's

''came to see you and say congradulation's and to tell you that we have a 7 year old daughter and her name is Lindsey Helen Dugrey-Gilmore.'' she tells him

''what when did I uh knock you up?'' he asks her

''uh well that's a very nice way to put it um let's see 7 year's ago in highschool.'' she tells him

''well where is she she's missing one hell of a party!'' he says

''she's in Stars Hollow at my mom's.'' Rory tells him

''you drove all the way here to Hartford from Stars Hollow?'' he asks her not aware of what he's saying

''um yea I did.'' she tells him

''so your back here in Connecticut?'' he asks her

''um no not really outside New York City actucally.'' she tells him

''so you wanna drink you gotta get drunk it's a party!'' he tells her

''oh no I can't really I'm fine actucally I do have to drive back to Stars Hollow tonight.'' she tells him

Tristan hand's her a drink.

''thank's.'' Rory says and sip's it

''come on come dance with me!'' he tells her and pulls her out on the dance floor

''uh okay I'm guess I'm dancing with you now.'' Rory says

Tristan dirty dances all up on her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at Lorelai's

''hey kido you hungry do you want to go to Grandpa Luke's?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea!'' Lindsey says

''okay let's go hun.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay!'' Lindsey says

The girl's leave the house and goes to Luke's.

a little while on the dance floor after Rory has had a few drinks's.

''Tristan I...I really have to go to the bathroom and freshen and clean up a little bit.'' she tells him

''What oh no come on dance with me.'' he pull's her into him and hold's into her tightly

''Tristen No!'' she pull's away and goes to the bathroom and look's at herself in the mirror

''ugh!'' she groans at herself and washes her face with hold water

''Rory stop what are you doing he's not your man to have he's getting married tomorrow!'' Rory tells her

''I know I know but he is still the guy that I like and the father of my child!'' she tells herself

At Luke's the girl's walk in.

''hey.'' Lorelai says

''hey.'' Luke says

''Hi Grandpa!'' Lindsey says

''Hey Lindsey take a seat anywhere and I'll be right over.'' he tells her

''okay.'' she says and sit's down at a table with Lorelai

Luke comes over a few minute's later.

''hey sweetie it's good to see you kido.'' he tells her and bend's over and kisses her head and hugs her

''Hi Grandpa!'' she says happily

''so where's your mom?'' Luke asks her

''she's seeing daddy.'' Lindsey tells her

''what?'' he questions her

''she's at Tristan's bachlor party.'' Lorelai tells him

''What!'' Luke says

''is she seeing that guy again?'' Luke asks her

''NO she's not Luke calm down.'' Lorelai tells him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the bathroom Rory finishes washing up and cooling off.

''okay Rory just go back out there and sober up and calm down.'' Rory tells herself

Rory goes back out to the bar and sits down next to Tristan

''hey you...you want no need another drink?'' he asks her sluring

''oh no I'm good I have to sober up and get home.'' she tells him

''oh no come on stay the night with me.'' he whines

''No Tristan I...I really can't your getting married tomorrow.'' she tells him

Tristan leans in and over and kisses her.

''mmm.'' Rory kisses him back getting into it with her hand on his cheek then think's about what she's doing and getting into and pulls away.

''Tristan I can't do this.'' she tells him

''shh yes you can come up to my hotel room with me.'' he tells her

''No Tristan I really cannnn't.'' she moans into his mouth

''haf to get mmm home to Lindseyyyy.'' she slurs

''shh she'll be ffinnnee.'' he slurs and pulls her to an elevator and presses a button up to the 7th floor and takes her to his room and make's her it's really dark in the room and lays her down on the bed getting on top of her kissing her.

Rory holds his face kissing him back frenching him hard.

Rory arches her back and thrusts her hip's up against his ''ohhh Tristan'' she moans into his mouth

''mmmm ohhh Rory baby.'' he moans back her letting thier pelvis's rub together

''Tristen I...I...I...mmm need you.'' she slurs and tells him 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night at Lorelai's Lorelai is tucking Lindsey into bed.

''g-night kido sleep well I love you.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her cheek

''grandma?'' Lindsey question's her

''yea babe?'' Lorelai answer's her

''Is mommy coming home tonight?'' Lindsey asks her

Lorelai sigh's ''I don't know kido but probably way later tonight after you are fast asleep okay so you will see her in the morning.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Lindsey says

''okay night kido I love you sleep well.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head

''night grandma.'' Lindsey relaxes and closes her eye's

Lorelai smiles and walks out of the room and closes the door and goes upstair's and get's ready for bed then goes to bed.

In the morning in Tristan's hotel room Rory is waking up slowly just wrapped in a sheet with her head against his shoulder and rub's her eye's and feel's a body next to her and look's up and see's Tristan next to her.

''ahh!!'' she panick's and gets up still wrapped in a sheet and rub's her head while she get's redressed

''ahh loud too early shh stop yelling!'' Tristen says in his sleep then start's to wake up slowly

''sorry uh Hi Tristen.'' Rory says

''Rory!'' Tristen sits up fast

''what...what are you doing here did we uh sleep together last night?'' he asks her

''uh yea here take these how do you feel?'' she asks him and gives him some tyneol

''thank's.'' he says and takes it

''so uh what are you doing here?'' he asks her

''well obvisouly you don't remember anything that happened last night.'' she says

''uh no I don't I was way too drunk.'' he tells her

''well yea I figured I uh came to see you to wish you congradulation's on your big wedding day today and to tell you that we have a kid together and we ended up sleeping together.'' she tells him

''We What?!'' he question's her 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''We have a kid together Tristen a girl a little girl a daughter she's 7 and her name is Lindsey Helen Dugrey-Gilmore.'' Rory tells him

''oh.'' he says

''yea.'' Rory says just looking at him

''so when did I uh get you pregnant?'' he asks her

''um about 7 year's ago in highschool.'' he tells her

''oh well where is she will I get a chance to meet her?'' Tristan asks her

''oh I don't know and she's at my mother's.'' Rory tells him

''well I want to meet her

''hey come to my wedding!'' he te''s her

''What?!'' she says

''yea!'' he says

''Tristan you know we can't do that at the last minute she doesn't even know you.'' Rory tells him

''I barley even know you anymore.'' Rory tells him

''well I want you and my daughter at my wedding so I have the chance and opportunity to meet her and ge tto know her and introduce her to my new wife.'' Tristen tells her

''well what is she going to say once she find's out that you have a kid and kept it from her?'' Rory asks him

''what is who going to say?'' he asks her

''your new wife Tristen!'' she says

''Oh I don't know I think she will be surprised and shocked at first and then happy she has always liked kid's and babies and has always wanted a kid with me.'' he tells her

''well she's my...our kid not her's.'' Rory tells him

''I know that now.'' he says

''so?'' he questions her

''so what?'' she questions him

''are you going to come to my wedding or not?'' he asks her

''oh I don't know maybe we'll see.'' she tells him

''I will have to ask Lindsey if she would like to do that and would like to meet her father.'' Rory tells him

''good.'' he says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''okay I have to and should go have to get back to Stars Hollow to Mom's.'' she tells him

''okay bye.'' he says

''Bye Tristen.'' she says and leaves and gets in her car and cries against her hands on her steering wheel and calm's down before she drives back to Stars Hollow.

When she get's back to Lorelai's she goes into the house and sits on the couch.

''hey hunnie how was your night you didn't make it back here last night is everything okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''No.'' Rory tells her and shakes her head

''what's wrong did you sleep with him?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory doesn't say anything.

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions her

''yes okay I slept with him there are you happy?'' she asks her mom

''Rory how could you?!'' Lorelai says

''it was a mistake again we were drunk and it just happened.'' Rory tells her

''okay were you at least safe?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory freezes

''Rory!'' Lorelai says

''no we weren't okay?'' Rory questions her

''oh so do you think that you may and or might be pregnant with his baby again?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrug's her shoulder's.

''what are you going to do now Rory huh?'' Lorelai questions her

''I don't know yet okay!'' she says and shrugs

''I'm going to take a shower.'' Rory tells her and gets up

''Rory?'' Lorelai questions her

Rory just keeps walking away and goes upstair's. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lindsey wakes up and comes out of Rory's old room.

''Grandma,Mommy?'' she questions

''hey good morning sweetpea.'' Lorelai says

''is mommy home?' Lindsey asks her

''yes she is she's just upstairs taking a shower.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay.'' Lindsey says

''you hungry for some breakfast kido?'' Lorelai asjsher

''yea.' Lindsey says

''okay.'' Lorelai say and pours her some cereal.

Lindsey sits at the table ''thank you.'' she says

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says and sits at the table with her and sips her coffee

Rory takes a long hot shower and comes down after a little while.

''hey hun how was your shower feel better?'' Lorelai asks her

''good and yea I do good morning baby.'' She kisses her daughter's head

''Hi Mommy.'' Lindsey says

''your gonna have to tell him that you might be pre...'' Lorelai says

Rory cover's Lindsey's ear's.

''nant.'' Lorelai says watching her

''I know I know but I'm going to wait and see in 2 week's if it's true and buy a test and take it.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''so what are you up to today missy?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh well Tristan invited us to his wedding.'' Rory tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''so um are you going to uh go?'' Lorelai asks hr

''I dont know yet.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''he kind of us really wants us to go and be there for him and want's to meet his daughter.'' Rory tells her

''What he told you that?'' Lorelai asks her

''yes he did.'' Rory tells her 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''so what are you going to wear?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know since we don't really have anything here I would have to drive all the way back to NY to get stuff and I don't have time to do that so I guess just what we have on is what we are going to have to wear.'' Rory tells her

''what time is the wedding?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know I didn't ask.'' Rory tells her

''what you didn't ask?'' Lorelai questions her

''no but I was gonna call him in a little bit and find out.'' she tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''okay hunnie why don't you go run upstair's and take a quick shower and then we cal leave and go to the mall really quick and pick out outfit's for daddy's wedding then go to the wedding.'' Rory tells her daughter

''okay mommy.'' Lindsey says

''okay sweetie.'' Rory says

Lindsey get's up and goes upstair's.

''so your really going to his wedding huh?'' Lorelai asks her

''I made up my mind but yes we are he deserves to be happy and see and meet his daughter on his wedding day if that's what he really wants.'' Rory tells her

''okay well have fun hunnie good luck with everything I have to get to work.'' Lorelai tells her

''oka thanks bye mom.'' Rory says

''bye sweet's.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head and grab's her key's and purse and leave's for work

When Lindsey comes down her and Rory leave for the mall.

At the Inn Lorelai get's into the kitchen

''hey sweetie what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh nothing just Rory and Lindsey are going to Tristan's wedding this afternoon.'' Lorelai tells her

''what!'' Sookie says

''you mean like Tristan Tristan?'' Sookie asks her

''yup'' Lorelai says

''Tristan that knocked her up in highschool Tristan?'' Sookie asks her

''that very one.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow so hes getting married huh?'' Sookie questions her

''yup'' Lorelai tells her

''and how does Rory feel about that?'' Sookie asks her

''she's happy for him she really is I don't know why but she is.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow is she back seeing him are they together?'' Sookie asks her

''well no not right now but I think that Tristan is still in love with her and will call off the wedding once he see's them there and will get back together with her so they can finally be a real family and so Lindsey can finally have her father in her life.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow so it's a really big day.'' Sookie says

''yea I just hope everything will go over smoothly.'' Lorelai says 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

''awe hunnie don't worry I bet it will.'' Sookie tells her

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''So Rory came back to Connecticut with the kid just to go to her ex boyfriend's wedding?'' Sookie asks her

''well no she went to his Bachlor party last night and thing's got a little crazy between them and she spent the night with him.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow that is crazy.'' Sookie says

''yea I'll say she might be pregnant with his kid again1'' Lorelai says

''What are you serious?!'' Sookie asks her

''oh I'm definitly serious!'' Lorelai says

''wow wow so your going to be a grandmother again how do you feel about that?'' Sookie asks her

''well see and I don't know yet I'm still kind of mulling that fact that I'm kind of mad that she made that bad decision to slept with him again.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh hunnie.'' Sookie says sympathically

''yea.'' Lorelai says

after the girl's go to the mall they get back into the car.

''mommy what's a wedding?'' Lindsey asks her

'' I knew you were going to ask me this question someday.'' Rory says

''well sweetie a wedding is the ceremony in which two people are united in marriage and it's when 2 people say thier I do's too each other.'' Rory tells her

''what does that mean mommy?'' Lindsey asks her

''well it's when a mommy and a daddy lreally really ove each other and want to become one to make a family.'' Rory tells her

''just like grandma and grandpa are married?'' Lindsey asks her

''yea exactly your so smart!'' Rory says

''so daddy is gonna become a family with another girl?'' Lindsey asks her

''yes sweetie.'' Rory tells her

''you and daddy arn't going to get married?'' Lindsey asks her

Rory stays quite for a minute ''no baby I don't think we are I'm sorry he's in love with another girl.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lindsey says in a let down tone

''sorry pumpkin daddy and I just arn't ment to be married.'' Rory tells her

Lindsey just shrugs her shoulders. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rory pull's into a hotel parking lot and park's the car.

''okay come on sweetie.'' Rory tells her

''where are we mommy?'' Lindsey asks her

'just at a hotel real quick so we can change into our outfit's before we go to the wedding.'' Rory tells her

''okay mommy.'' Lindsey says

''okay come on baby we don't have alot of time.'' Rory tells her

''okay mommy.'' Lindsey says

The girl's get out of the car and go into the hotel's bathroom and change into thier outfit's and get all pretty as best they can for the wedding.

Rory and Lindsey get there in the middle of the wedding before Tristen is about to say I do's when the door's open and he look's down the isle at them

''come on shh let's find a seat.'' Rory tells her

Tristen waves from the alter and smiles at her.

Rory smiles and waves back slightly and sit's down with Lindsey in the back.

''is that my daddy?'' Lindsey asks her

''shh yea that's him.'' Rory tells her

''wow he's handsome!!'' Lindsey says

''shh yea I know now no more talking we have to be quite so daddy can get married.'' Rory tells her

Lindsey just nod's.

''and do you Tristan Janlan Dugrey take Camile to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?'' the father asks him

''I...'' Tristen says and look's down the isle at Rory

''baby?'' she looks at him and nods

''I'm sorry Camile I can't look I love you with all my heart you have been my heart and my soul and my lover and parter and your gorgeous but I can't marry you I'm sorry.'' he tells her

Rory just gasps and shakes.

Tristen let's go of Camile's hands.

''Tristan!'' Camile says

Tristan ignore's her and slowly walk's down the isle toward's Rory. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

''Rory'' he says softly

''H...Hi.'' she says looking at him

''I...I love you and I want to be with you.'' he tells her

Tristen she just shakes her head.

''I..I can't be with you...you don't love me Tristen you still love her and your getting married now go back up there and marry your girl and wife of your dream's to be.'' sh tells him

''it's over.'' he tells her seriously

''no it's not.'' she tells him

''yea it is.'' he tells her and kisses her to shut her up

Rory pull's away and shakes her head.

''I'm sorry everybody but this wedding is over now would you please just all go home and take your present's with you there is nothing more to see here but thank you all for coming and have a nice day.'' he tells them all

''what...what are you doing?'' Rory asks him

''what does it look like I'm doing I'm ebing with you and our daughter so we can finally be a family.'' he tells her

''Hi Daddy!'' Lindsey says

''hey cutie I'm Tristan your daddy.'' he tells her

Lindsey giggles ''yea I know I'm Lindsey and I'm 7!'' she tells him confidently and proudly

''well it's very nice to finally meet you Lindsey.'' he tells her

''come on let's go and get out of here so I can change out of this tux and then take you girl's to lunch it's on me.'' he tells her

Rory just shrugs ''come on hun.'' she tells Lindsey and takes her hand and start's to walk away

''okay mommy bye daddy.'' Lindsey says

''where are you going?'' he asks her

Rory freezes and then turns around.

''home Tristan are you coming?'' she asks him

''yea I'll be there in a little bit after I et this place cleared and cleaned up.'' he tells her

''okay see you back home.'' she says and starts to wake away

''Rory?'' he says in a sexy voice

Rory stop's and turn's around and flies into his arms and kisses him running her hand through his hair that she loves

Tristan smiles against her lips. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

''you and Lindsey both look very nice.'' he tells her

''awe thank's okay see you back home.'' she tells him

''okay sweetie see you back home.'' he says

Rory takes Lindsey out to the car and drives them both back home to NY.

When they get there Lindsey goes to her room and changes and Rory calls her mom.

''Hello?'' Lorelai says

''hey.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie how was the wedding?'' Lorelai asks her

''there wasn't one he called it off and now we are back together.'' she tells her mom

''What!'' Lorelai says

''he loves me mom and I think I love him again.'' she tells her

''ugh Rory.'' Lorelai says and hits her forehead

''what Mom?'' Rory question's her

''well I guess congradulation's then I just want you to be happy and I hope thing's just work out for the best for and between the two of you and for Lindsey.'' Lorelai tells her

''thank's Mom.'' Rory says

''so how is he?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's fine and coming home in a little bit then we are going out for lunch on him.'' Rory tells her

''awe well he's a good guy.'' Lorelai says

''yea he is.'' Rory tells her

Later that day Tristan get's home

''Hunnie I'm home!'' he says

Rory comes into the livingroom.

''hey baby.'' she says and kisses him

'where's all your stuff?'' Rory asks him

''oh down in the car I have to go and get it and bring it back up here but I'm going to go and shower first.'' he tells her

''oh okay go ahead.'' she let;s go of him

''mmm hey no come here.'' he says

''what?'' she questions him

Tirsten kisses her again.

''mmm'' she moans into his mouth then pulls back 'okay go take your shower your all sweaty.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says and goes to take his shower 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lindsey comes into the room ''Mommy where's daddy?'' Lindsey asks her

''oh he's just in the shower baby he'll be right back.'' Rory tells her

''oh okay.'' Lindsey says and flip's the tv onto the Disney Channel and sits on the couch and watches it for a while

Tristen comes out a little while later.

''hey'' he says

''hey.'' she says and kisses him

''did you have a good shower sweetie?'' she asks him and kisses him

''yea I did.'' he tells her

''oh good.'' she says

''yea hey kido watcha watching you want to help your old man bring his stuff back up here?'' he asks her

Lindsey giggles ''Hatching Pete your funny daddy and your not old.'' she tells him

Tristen laughs and smiles ''I know sweetie I was just joking I was being sarcastic.'' he says

''okay!!'' she says

''daddy your just like mommy.'' she tells him

Tristen laughs ''yea I know that's why I love her sweetie.'' he tells her

''okay you ready sweetie

''let's go!'' she says

''okay we'll be back.'' he tells and kisses Rory

''okay.'' she says and watches them leave together and smiles and goes to do some laundry.

while Tristen and Lindsey are getting his stuff from his car the phone ring;s while Rory is doing laundry so she pick's it up and answer's it

''Hello?'' she says

''Hey Rory it's Lane.'' Lane says 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

''oh hey Lane how are you how are thing's?'' Rory asks her

''great what about with you?'' Lane asks her

''perfect and really really great and I'm so happy.'' Rory tells her

''aww why?'' Lane asks her

''because Tristan blew off his wedding today for me and now we are back together and raising our daughter together and thing's have been going great between us and I'm really happy and Lindsey is thrilled and loves that her daddy is in her life now.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's great!'' Lane says

''I know it really is!!'' Rory says

''so what does Tristan think of having a kid?'' Lane asks her

''he loves it!'' Rory tells her

''they have already bonded like they have known each other for ever.'' Rory tells her

''he really loves and cares about her and she loves him.'' Rory tells her

''aww that's great!'' Lane says

''yea it really is!'' Rory says

''so are you back in Stars Hollow

''No NYC actucally but I was just in Stars Hollow last night and just briefly today for a little while.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lane says

''yea so what have you been up to?'' Rory asks her

''nothing much just still working at Luke's being your crazy music obsessed best friend.'' Lane tells her

''oh yea and what about Zach how's he doing?'' Rory asks her

''great'' Lane tells her

''well that's good.'' Rory says

''yea it is good.'' Lane says 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

''hey Lane I should go I hear Tristan and Lindsey but I'll call you later and we can chat more ok?'' Rory asks her

''okay bye Rory.'' Lane says

''bye Lane.'' Rory says and hangs up and see's Tristan opening the door

''hey.'' Rory says

''hey who was that?'' Tristan asks her

''Lane.'' Rory tells her

''oh how is she doing?'' Tristan asks her

''good.'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' Rory says

Lindsey yawns

''you okay baby?'' Tristen asks her

''I'm just really tired daddy'' she whines and rubs her eyes

''oh okay well lets go to your room then and I will lay down with you.'' Tristan tells her

''kay daddy.'' she says and goes to her room

''I'll be back in a little bit sweetie.'' he tells Rory and kisses her

''okay.'' Rory says

Tristan goes to Lindsey room with her and lays down with her and holds her close.

Rory goes to do some laundry just thinking about Tristan and thier daughter and how all daddyish he is being and it makes her happy and is just making her smile. 


End file.
